


dancing on my own/一个人的独舞

by lalalandland



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, M/M, POV Outsider, Pining, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, World War II, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 07:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20188396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lalalandland/pseuds/lalalandland
Summary: 乔治·艾肯经营酒馆很长时间了——没有什么能逃过他的眼睛，哪怕是那个黑发士兵悄悄看向他朋友的眼神。





	dancing on my own/一个人的独舞

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [dancing on my own](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2562668) by [biblionerd07](https://archiveofourown.org/users/biblionerd07/pseuds/biblionerd07). 

乔治·艾肯经营这家酒馆将近三十年了，他在这里度过了一战，亲眼目睹了布尔战争并因此失去了一只脚。所以这帮穿非正规制服的人一点也不会吓到他。他能一眼认出士兵，如果他们属于什么秘密组织，他们不会被他这样的人打扰。  
  
说实话，他们是个奇怪的组合。最主要是因为那两个肤色与众不同的人，但除此之外他们中还有一个英国男孩和一个法国佬。剩下三个倒是标准的美国人，尽管其中一个壮得像房子，脸上带着轻松的微笑，另一个留着胜过艾肯见过的所有人的胡子。第三个人在别人看向他时微笑着，但当没人注意时，他似乎笑不出来了。他眼中的黑暗就和许多试图打劫艾肯柜台的人一样。从战场归来的士兵总是眼睛深陷，充满恐惧，健壮的金发男人不断把他拉进谈话，拉回现实，在他认为没人注意的时候关切地看着他。  
  
这帮怪人喝了不少酒，他们声音吵闹，面对姑娘时有点色迷迷的，但并不粗野，他们也不打架，所以艾肯一点也不介意。胡子男试图邀请艾肯的小女儿丽莎跳舞，但当她紧张地扭动双手时，他只是摘下他滑稽的圆顶帽并祝她好运。艾肯用自己的方式坐在吧台后观察他们，他在这一行做的太久，所以看人很准。尽管年事已高，但他观察敏锐。  
  
只需几眼就能看出金发大块头和那个眼窝深陷的男人之间随意的接触方式：传递酒杯时不经意相碰的手，开怀大笑后肩膀的轻拍，小声说话或挤眉弄眼时靠在一起的脑袋。整个晚上艾肯都以为他们是兄弟或好友，直到丽莎颤抖地端来一品脱啤酒，金发男人马上跳起来帮忙。  
  
“深眼睛”盯着他的每一个动作，因为注意力分散，他的眼睛失去了一点空洞，露出了令艾肯几乎想移开目光的情感。喜爱、仰慕、心碎，都在那双眼睛里。艾肯想咒骂男人的毫无掩饰——实际上他几乎是个男孩，也许只比艾肯的儿子鲍比大两岁。他一定以为没人看到他，但艾肯看到了，那就像闪亮的火光一样明显，而总有一天一定会有人同样注意到。  
  
当金发男人回到桌前时，他的眼睛闭上了。金发男人花了一会儿时间握住丽莎的手，抚慰她结结巴巴的道歉。艾肯用人们对待他那胆小、紧张的丽莎的方式作为衡量一个人的准绳，他想起深眼睛的凝视，发现自己思考的是“不怪这个小伙子，真的不能怪他”。艾肯看得出金发男人很好，而且不是那种热情消退后就今非昔比的“好”。  
  
艾肯不赞同那种人的那种事，他不认为那是自然或正确的，但他也不认为殴打或把他们关起来有任何好处。他不会把他的怀疑告诉警察，尤其是在金发男人对丽莎释放善意后。如果这个对丽莎很好的男人是深眼睛的朋友，那深眼睛也一定是很好的，至少他不是无可救药的，不管他在床上怎么样。  
  
然后深眼睛看到毕蒂正在为后面的桌子搬椅子，起初，他只是礼貌地帮忙，直到他发现毕蒂不像她妹妹那样胆小，他眨了眨眼睛，翘起嘴角，于是艾肯知道他在躲避怀疑方面非常高明。他的动作看起来机械而熟练，眼中没有任何微妙的情绪。考虑到毕蒂即将到来的婚礼，艾肯不会为她打抱不平，但是他忍不住思考是什么让一个士兵这样放空自己。

金发男人一直看着他，嘴唇抿起。有那么一瞬间，艾肯以为他们两个**都**是那种变态，但他马上读懂了金发男人脸上的担忧，意识到他正和艾肯思考着一样的问题：这个男孩怎么了。  
  
士兵都懒散地喝着酒，除了他们两个。金发男人刚刚喝完第二瓶啤酒，他乐于耸肩，和其他人大笑，但并没有继续多喝。和他相反，深眼睛像喝水一样往嘴里灌纯威士忌，眼睛一点也没有看向玻璃杯。他每喝一杯，就似乎就更忧郁一些，仿佛威士忌正在告诉他某些他不愿听又不得不听的黑暗秘密。  
  
金发男人靠过来，一只大手扶着他朋友的背，低声说了什么，在瞥到威士忌酒杯后皱了一下眉。深眼睛耸耸肩，站起来朝酒馆后面的卫生间走去。金发男人注视他离开，这会儿眉头全皱起来，肌肉紧绷准备站起身跟上去。  
  
但门突然开了，一个女人走进来，一个嘴唇涂得鲜红、笑容满面的女人，金发男人整张脸都因她恍惚起来。他跳起来致意，但最后什么也说不出来。一阵红晕爬到他的脸上，一直蔓延到耳尖，这似乎娱乐了这位女士，但她并不是在嘲讽，她明显像他在乎她那样在乎着他。  
  
金发男人急的舌头打结，以至于连从洗手间回来的深眼睛都没注意到。深眼睛停在离桌子几英尺的地方，以一种躁动而潇洒的英俊姿态靠在吧台上，当他盯着金发男人和那个女人时，他似乎没有试图掩饰自己的不安。他好像吃了柠檬一样，他很沮丧，却依然在阴影中等待。艾肯知道如果此时深眼睛说些什么就能吸引金发男人的注意，他那种人也明白，但他什么都没做。  
  
正当金发男人苦苦挣扎的时候，深眼睛深吸了一口气，眼睛闭上了一秒，然后他挂起玩味的微笑，闲步走到他的朋友和那个女人身边。他轻轻拍了拍他朋友的肩膀，一句轻巧的话就从他的舌头上滚落下来。  
  
金发男人翻了个白眼，回敬了一句，那个女人的脸因为他的机智显出笑意。艾肯为深眼睛感到有点愤怒，他看到男孩的困境明明白白地摆在他脸上，但他把那些情绪推到一边帮助金发男人追求女人。这并不公平，尤其是在不管什么已经让他的眼睛如此空洞之后。女人扬起眉毛说了什么，金发男人转过身来，带着歉意地走回桌前，明显是在请求离开。他问了深眼睛一句，深眼睛摆手让他走开，于是金发男人和那个女人一起离开了。  
  
即使在门关上后，深眼睛也盯着他们看了一会儿，他重重地吞咽，喉结微动，但是桌上的其他人叫他过去。他耸了耸肩，又露出得意的笑。他们又喝了一轮，还唱了一首艾肯从未听过的歌，但他猜那一定是扬基歌。深眼睛让自己绊了一下，尽管刚刚他的手还稳稳地，然后他迷迷糊糊地笑着和大家挥手告别。  
  
当他转过身时，他脸上的表情消失了，很快被深深的痛苦所取代，艾肯不确定那是因为金发男人或者其他什么他不能摆脱的噩梦。即使在许多年后，艾肯也一直记着他们。有时，当金发男人的脸孔突然出现在他脑海中，他会想到深眼睛和他苦涩的笑，因为他已经把心爱的男人拱手让人。艾肯知道那件事是错的，但他暗暗希望金发男人能解决问题，并回报艾肯在那个人脸上看到过的爱意。  
  
艾肯不知道他们的名字；他们不是第一批也不是最后一批路过他酒馆的士兵，说实话，他们甚至不是最有意思的。他不会知道，他们要用七十年的时间和彼此的死亡为代价才得以公开那份爱意，他不会知道等待着深眼睛的是什么样的深渊。尽管艾肯仍然会撅起嘴表示对“那些变态”的不赞成，但他会感到高兴的，如果他知道即使在最黑暗的日子，金发男人依然可以照亮深眼睛的脸庞，让他露出笑容。


End file.
